warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Culris
The Culris is a carnivorous and highly aggressive species of Xenoes native to the planet Evis. Feared for their surprising agility and physical stature Culris' have long been a threat to isolated outposts and those who venture out of the relative safety of the hive cities. Some have been known to travel in packs, posing a even greater danger. Attacks on humans are not uncommon and hunters often travel to Evis in a near suicidal attempt to claim one as a trophy Biology The Culris are terrestrial bipedal vertebrates that have evolved to survive the harsh environmental conditions on Evis. Their bodies are covered in plates of "armour" made from hardened bone that protects their skin from dust storms and vital parts like the jugular and face, other Culris' and human weaponry. They walk hunchbacked and are able to walk on all fours if needed. The average lifespan is 60 Terran years, but some specimens have lived to as long as 110. Physical and Internal Anatomy The legs of a Culris are muscular and long, allowing it to sprint for a considerable distance and to quickly advance while moving side to side to avoid enemy attacks. It has three long claws on each foot, used for gripping on rough terrain and for holding down prey. It's arms are shorter in length than it's legs, but are similarly powerful and function as the Culris' primary weapon with four serrated claws used for slashing and gripping prey. A Culris' head has two orange glowing eyes with black pupils and can see in darkness and dust storms, and two horns used for ramming or impaling. It's respiratory system has adapted to breathe the now polluted air on Evis via two glands in the snout that release chemicals that decontaminate any air that is inhaled. It's jaws are adapted to tearing and holding meat, and almost all of its teeth are either incisors or canines. Gender Differences and Lifespan Males are the taller gender, standing at a immense 11 to 18 feet tall and serve as the "gatherers" by killing and bringing prey back to it's nest for it's female mate and hatchlings. Males store the food for it's family in a large organ called a "gut pouch" and is regurgitated for consumption. Females are shorter, at 9 to 15 feet, and protect the nest and are thus even more aggressive than males. Culris hatchlings are born from eggs, which are created sexually by a male and a female Culris and take 20 years to fully mature. A hatchling will spend the first 10 years of its life totally dependent on its parents for food and shelter. By age 15 they can hunt smaller prey but still stay within the nest area. At age 20 they leave the nest and begin their adult lives. Diet and Hunting Behaviour Being carnivores, Culris' eat any meat they can find, including caracasses and human beings. They can spend up to three weeks hunting and usually do so alone, but there have been terrifying reports of Culris' hunting in packs. A lone Culris will typically stalk and then ambush its target and killing it in mere moments. Packs utilize different tactics, like funneling prey into killzones or encirclement. Category:Xenos Species